A Planned Existence
by Solari Crystal
Summary: My only purpose was to serve. My purpose was to live a life controlled by an invisible cage built around me. That was what I thought. That was what I knew. Why would anything change?


A Planned Existance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The first thing I remember thinking was, 'It is awfully quiet here.'

I didn't know that thought had set me apart from the rest of...the rest of...well I didn't know how to call them. I still don't know what to all them- I still don't know how to call me. I was only young when I was sent for a new existence. My life was to be planned from then on. That's what they told me. I listened and learned, loosing my heart, and accepting a completely different way of life- if it was called a life.

I was different in the fact that I could think as a normal human, despite being remade just as any others. Others lost their whole humanity to whatever made us this way, but not I. I retained human thinking. I called myself as 'I' or 'me' while the others used 'it.' But that was all. I lost everything else.

I don't remember much of the time before. I only remember being nine, a slave with a mother. I remember losing her. And then nothing. And that's when everything starts anew. Officially I am Subject 45 of the GR Project funded by both the Federation and Government. I am also called V10-45' short for Version 10 and subject 45.

I am made for destruction of anything opposing my creators and makers. That's my job. I am a human with behavior of a machine. That's what I was convinced if being before I met...I met others. Others who weren't as me. They were what I would call normal and what my brethren would call useless and insignificant.

At first...well...why don't I start from the beginning.

* * *

I picked myself up from my position on the floor, moving to stand up once more and attempt to take down seven of my brethren. However, before I even get to move a leg, the sharp clang of of the metallic door opening makes all snap to attention. Because we know who it is before we even get to see him.

The eight of us scramble and line up. We bow as we are required, bringing ourselves down rest on our left knee bringing the other one to help prop our right hand over it and place our fists over our hearts. A sign that it had been given up completely to serve their new masters.

As quickly as we bowed, we rose again to stand ramrod straight, eyes snapped into attention.

"V10-45?"

I walked one step ahead, just in front of my brethren. "At your command, sir!" I said calmly despite knowing who was addressing me.

It was the Director. He was leader of them. He ordered and we followed. It was law, what he said. He created us and we in turn were indebted to him. We payed our debt in the form of our lives.

"Initiate attack mode on V1-12. V1-12?"

Said V1-12 did the same steps I did and in response he got a, "Initiate defense mode."

In seconds, we initiated the deadly combat we had been ordered to start. I was trained to be effective, fast, and deadly. So were my brethren. But I was younger than V1-12 and he had been one of the first versions who took experience to new levels. I knew- my mind calculated that any single mistake I did would be fatal.

By the time I was done, I had almost broken every single limb. I felt that red sticky liquid dripping down my back, I didn't react to it. The only thing I felt was...dissatisfaction.

If I had let the liquid known as blood flow out of me, it meant I was weak. And weakness was as it was: a weakness. It was not tolerated. With the blood the results of the fight were obvious. I lost.

So a new brand of training was pushed upon me. To my eyes, it was almost impossible despite my enhanced human body. But this is what the conditioning served for: to erase the human limitations and make a new being. A being made for battle, one who trusts not in weapons but in one self. A being led by instincts, not emotions.

Emotions led for weakness. Weakness was as it was: weakness. It was true.

My own blood ached for these things. It was part of who I am. I ached for battle. I ached for the thrill of action. That is just how I am created. Nevertheless, after the rough conditioning, and punishment for losses was issued, I led myself to my quarters. It consisted of only a bed, with a pillow and small blanket on top. A drawer where I could put the uniform given to us since the day we woke up. And a small fresher room.

Atop the dresser, a bowl of nutrient filled pellets, a protein bar with healing factors, and a clear liquid that made us feel instantly sleepy but refreshed, sat on the steel panel. I ate them quietly and went to the fresher to finish cleaning The last bits of blood by taking a shower. That was just routine.

After that I slept.


End file.
